The Worst Most Conflict
by AyemeHimura
Summary: Strangest anime combo ever. In this story, Shark is getting to know Ayeme's past and her better, but there's a lot more to it than what she knows. And this is an introduction of Ayeme's twin older brother. Why did Shark trusted her so easily? Find out in this story. T rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning and the Sword

**Hello! This is my second story and I hope you enjoy yourselves! R&R! If you didn't read my first story, read it… please…**

**My POV**

A normal Sunday, great… nothing for me to do-… why can't I get up, I turned to my left and I saw… A BOY! A BOY IS SLEEPING IN MY BED! PERVERT! … Wait… that's Reginald! I hauled my attack and… *sigh with relief* thank goodness I stopped my slap in time.

That time… when I, of all people, asked Reginald to sleep with me. I remember all the events that happened yesterday. We argued a bit, but we got along. He's a goofball whenever I speak with him, he act like some sort of tuff guy, but he's a big softy…. Even so… that doesn't explain why he told me everything about his life... to me…

"R-Rio," Oh my, he must be dreaming about his sister. "Where's Ayeme?" What! He's dreaming about me! The ignorable person in this whole entire world, he would think of me?

Ya know… he actually looks peaceful. He looks so much like little child, without malice, fear, anger, and has good life… sleeping. He almost looks like he's having a, how do you say it in his language… not so bothersome dream.

I easily got out his clasp, and a few seconds later, he's searching for something. He's starting to snuggle with my pillow. Wow, it makes him look so adorable… every single fan girl would be so envy to be in my place which would be really, really bad.

Well, that's enough adorable thinking for now; I have to wake him up. "Hey," I started, "Regi, time to wake up."

"R-Rio," he moaned, "It's not a school day." Wow, not a morning person, I guess (I faced a lot worst, try waking my big bro.) But I have to find a way to wake him up. So, how can I get Mr. Grumpy Pants to open his eyes? Wait, I remember something… about yesterday's event.

"Okay Regi… Your funeral… Tickle, tickle, Tickle, tickle, you know you want to laugh!"

I heard him giggling. He tried to block my hands, but I was too quick for him! Then soon I heard a full blown laugher.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY… I'm up!" He choked out. "Huh? Oh…" Then he blushed… wow… in all my life, I never saw Reginald blush, (except in fan art.)

"So how did you sleep," I asked, curious of what he was dreaming. Yeah, I know I'm being a little noisy, but I'm wondering if there's a clue to bring him back to his world… it's the right thing to do…

"Oh... um… good, I guess," he answered, not very completely.

"What do you mean?" Making me a little irritated.

"N-Nothing…"

Well that's convincing. Does he know that I worry about him? Also, yesterday… why did he trusted me so easily, I could his enemies (of course I'm not, but what if I am?)

Suddenly, in just a flash, I'm in his embrace… why… does he want to stay here more than home, what if his friends worry, and his sister?

"Um," I started… "What are you thinking?" I'm really concern for Reginald, or Shark… um… well… whatever, he brings me great concern.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I remember about an ancient treasure that my father gave me, from his ancestors. So… okay, where is that sword?... AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I can't find it!

"Um… Ayeme," Reginald asked as I'm still trying to find my family air loom.

"Yes," Where is that dang sword… "Here it is!"

"What is it," he asked, just as I hoped.

I unsheathe the sword from it's sheathe and showed my most valuable treasure, "Ta-da!"

"It's just a sword," … Oh yeah, he's not from this world, I forgot… my bad.

"Not just any sword," I said, "it's called a reverse blade sword. This blade can cut through anything, but man itself. There was only one in the word, there were two in the world, but the second one was destroyed." I showed him why it was called a reverse blade sword. "If you see, the blade is on the other side."

"Okay, why would someone use a worthless thing in the world?" He asked that question like he didn't obviously know that it protected man even he or she, is the enemy!

"It was supposed to protect man without anybody being slain by it. It was also used in something called the Meji Era, the era of peace, ya at least heard of it, right?"

"Yeah, but I never heard anything about fighting." He explained, confusingly.

"What about the drunks, the bandits, the wealthy, greedy guys, and the crooks?" I asked, waiting for an answer. *hmp*

"You got me there." He admitted. Yes!

"Also, it was used by a man slayer named Battousai," I explained. "He also killed too many people in the time of war, before the Meji Era. So he went on a ten year journey to try to find a way to protect people without a single blood drop."

"SO that's how he got the reverse blade sword," he asked.

"Yup, also… Battousai wasn't his real name…" I explain. "His real name was Kenshin Himura."

"Wait!" He interrupted, "you're an ancestor of a man slayer."

"Yeah," I answered, it is strange that I am and ancestor of the legendary man slayer. "But he wanted to commend those slaughters by helping people, and saving them."

"Wow," he said, "some history, do you know any of his techniques?"

"No," I sighed, I wish that I did, "he didn't want to teach any of his art for generation stuff." I saw a pouty, disappointed face, man that looks hysterical. Oh no… can't… hold it… in, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Huh?" Oh no, he's angry, but he's look so funny.

**Shark's POV**

"What the," what is she laughing about! "Hey," I asked, "what's so funny?"

"I never thought you look so much like a little kid!" she said between laughs.

WHAT! A LITTLE KID! A LITTLE KIIIIIID! "Listen! You're the one that is a little kid!" The nerve!

"Well you're lucky I'm not like a one of those fan girls!" She replied. What does that mean?

"What in the world does that mean?" Something tells me to shut my mouth…

She gave out an uncomfortable smirk and answered, "Well, if I was one of those 'Shark fangirls,' I would tie you up, and try to make you my slave." She's kidding, right?

"That reminds me," she said, opening the door. "You should go to my papa, and explain how you got here. Also tell him that it should be a secret, that you're a TV character that is."

"Then what about you," why would she leave me to her parents alone? That ignorant girl!

"I have to go to the grocery store," she explained… making an excuse. "I go every week! I'll be back about an hour or so. While I'm doing that, you have to explain everything that happened yesterday, got it? And if you think you're coming with me, you're wrong, the sooner, the better."

Why can't I just wait for her, and I hate it that she's always right! Besides, can she do this later- …? She's gone…

"So," said a suspicious voice. "You're Shark, or Reginald." Who's he?

**Chapter one of this story! Who is that figure, and what does he want with Reginald? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Past and Tears

**R&R! Now we are doing to figure out who that mysterious person is.**

"So, you're Shark, or Reginald." A mysterious voice came from outside Ayeme's room.

The person came in the room. He had thick, abundant, hair of red, to his waist and in a pony tail, deep blue eyes and pale skin. He's wearing a New York Yankee t-shirt, regular jeans, and black tops (They're just regular sneakers). By the expression on his face, he doesn't look all that threatening.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Kastle that it is." He introduce, nicely.

Reginald is confuse, how does this guy know who he is, and how is he not freaking out that Shark's a TV character?

"Who are you," Reginald asked cautiously.

"Oh, my apologizes Mr. Kastle, my name is Kenny Himura. I heard that my little sister wants to inform me of you." Kenny explained.

"WAIT," Reginald shouted. "She wanted to inform her parents of me! Not you!"

Kenny hesitated, then he walked next to him, "that's because," he said in a serious tone, and with eyes in a cold way. "Our parents died, and she always called me… papa."

"What! But h-how did-,"

"She killed our parents… when I was eight and when she was seven… and she doesn't remember a thing."

"How- How could she kill them?! Doesn't she love them?" It doesn't make sense to him. How could anyone hurt their parents?! What did they do to deserve this?!

"She did," Kenny answered, "but it wasn't her fault… it was mine."

"Th-then why she killed them," Shark asked. What has taken over her? And how did that even happened?

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Ken stated. "Ayeme and I were at the house alone, and I was responsible for looking out for my little sister. I should've more taken my responsibility!" He exclaimed, grunting, and squeezing his fists till it's white.

"Why, what happened?"

Kenny came close to crying, but he hid his tears. "She was almost kidnapped. Me, my family, and Katty and May… before we came to this small town, we lived in the countryside."

_***Flashback***_

"Come on! May! Katty! Come on you slow pokes!" A younger version of Ayeme, wearing black shorts and a green shirt that says _'Fight On!'_ on it.

"Ayeme," yelled Katty. She was wearng a violate dress with gems around the collar, with ribbons in her pigtails and white flipflops. "You're way too faster than us! Can't you just slow it down a bit, will ya?!" When they were younger, Ayeme was the fastest person of them all, and still really fast!

"Yeah," May shouted, tiredly, "You know that I'm very slow!" She was wearing a pink dress with gems that matches Katty's violate dress on the edge of her dress. She's wearing white stockings with a pair of black, small shoes.

"Well where's the fun in all that? … Huh…? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ayeme, What's wrong?!" Then they saw a man with a mask and a dark cloak. "AAAAYEEEMEEEEEEE!" May screamed as Katty rushed in, and starts attacking the man.

"Katty, what are you doing," she asked in shock of what her friend did, and the fact she's gambling her life! She's crazy, but not that crazy! Why?!

"Don't mind me!" she shouted "just get the others! I'll be fine! I'll hold off this man and get Ayeme to safety, and make sure he doesn't escape with Ayeme!"

The kidnapper was struggling, trying to get Katty's grip off of him. While May's running fast as she can back to the cottage were they are living. She rushed in and saw Ken. She also saw their parents there as well.

They saw that she was panting and trying to calm down. "May, what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"Ayeme and Katty are with a man *huff… pants… * he-he's trying to take them away…"

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

May wanted to tell them where the two are at, but she fainted, too tired, she ran too fast, for she is the slowest of the young ones.

"Okay," said Anthony. "Michel and I will go see where they are, Austin, Jordon, you have to stay with your daughter." Anthony, Ayeme's father, Michel, Katty's Father and Austin is May's dad.

"I'm going with you," exclaimed Flaramine. "Ayeme is my child too!"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Her husband processed.

"But… I wanna see my daughter!" She argued. "I'm stronger than you think! You said you can trust me, but you never ever showed any trust when we were married!"

"Look! Ever since I married you and had this family, all I ever wanted to protect you! And the people I love!"

"That's the point! You never saw my point of view! I'm going, whether you want me or not! And when you said 'protect us,' you only meant physically, but what about mentally?!" Tears were stinging her eyes. It made Anthony heartbroken.

"Fine, just be careful,"

_***End Flashback***_

"That's when I saw my parents' first argument," Kenny explained. "I felt guilty for letting this happen to my sister, and to my parents, that I did… I had to do something. That I do…"

"Then what happened?" Reginald was curious to how do all of this came to, and why, if they were only there to protect her?

"Father shouldn't let her go, at least we weren't be orphans, but it was my punishment… I wanted to go with them."

*Flashback*

"I want to come too!" The younger Kenny shouted.

"No! You're too-"

"But it was my responsibility to watch over her! I want to make up for this! It was my fault for letting her leave the house on her own!" He stated. "I can at least make t up for my actions!"

"Okay, but stay with your mother!"_I obeyed his word that I did, but once we made it to them…_

They made their way to the girls, but saw that Katty fainted, and Michel came to her. "Michel," he heard Flaramine, "take Katty to the cottage, we will get Ayeme." He nodded, and took off with her daughter.

"Kenny," his mother said, "Kenny, hide behind the bushes over there, Mommy and Daddy will take care of this." So he did.

_Then the kidnapper saw us, he pointed the knife of her neck, but something happened._

"Listen up!" He shouted. "If you don't want anything to happen to your daughter, then listen to my order-" blood shot everywhere, but it wasn't Ayeme's, it was the kidnapper. Ayeme's hand is at the spot where he got the injury.

"Don't mess with me…" that came out of Ayeme! "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" She shouted.

_***End Flashback***_

"A light engulfed him, and it engulfed our parents," Ken explained. "… when the light vanished, I saw the kidnapper was dead… including mother and father."

"Does she know any of this," Reginald asked. Maybe it was her, maybe she was the cause of Shark entering this world. He's still not sure.

"When she looked at me, she said my name. I saw that she was actually afraid and scared, so I went to the cottage," Ken continued. "When she woke up she looked around and saw that our parents weren't there. She asked me where were they… I didn't want to tell her the truth… so I said that they fell ill and died."

"Kenny… I'm sorry about your loss… and Ayeme's," Reginald said. "But she was too young for that sword, so why did your father gave it to her?"

"He didn't… I did… our mother, Flaramine Himura, gave it to me before they died because I was more knowledgeable with the sword than my little sis."

"Then why-"

"Because our father doesn't know his last name," he interrupted. "I gave it to her so that she gains confidence in herself, for she had loss it when our parents died. And it helped."

Okay he got this far, but how did they got here? Why did they come here in the first place? He needed more answers.

"Okay, so how did you got here, in this town?" Man, so much is going on in his life now, he doesn't know how much he can handle now. "And also… why didn't you freak out that I'm a television character that came out of my world and to this world?"

"Oh," Ken start, "That's because it was Ayeme that I think and probable…"

"What…?" Reginald doesn't really like the sound of that pause, there's more to it, isn't there.

"Ayeme's lonely… ever since we came here, she was picked on and made fun of… now that you're here, she'll probable be happier!"

"Hey guys!" The two boys turn and saw that Ayeme was back from the groceries store. "So what's going on, have you explain that you're a TV character?"

"Oh! Yes he did. He's quite interesting to speak to, Reginald Kastle, your favorite hero in the series." Ken explained.

"Ken! That was so uncalled for!" She yelled in embarrassment. "You promised to never tell, remember?!"

"Oops, my bad that it is." Ken apologized. He never forgotten, but he wanted to tell him that, it may flatter him.

"Uh… You are?" A fan, Shark has a fan, yeah he's popular, but no fan would speak to him. He's a bully, the most notorious boy at school, and yet someone, even a fan was able to talk to him? 'R-Rio...' WAIT! WHY SHOULD HE BE HERE?! WHAT ABOUT HOME, WHAT ABOUT HIS FRIENDS AND HIS SISTER! DOES HE HAVE A WAY OUT!

Ayeme saw that Reginald wasn't doing too well. "What the matter? Are you okay Reginald?"

"Stay away from me!" He demanded, breaking her heart. When he saw her expression, he froze… "I-I have to go home!" He ran fast as he can outside, the two noticed that it started to rain.

"Reginald… I have to find him!" She started to run out of her room until Kenny grabbed her.

"No, you'll get wet!"

"I don't have to wait! Reginald is troubled by something, and I have to find him!" She argued. She must find him, she must do it!

"No! He is troubled, but he has to do it alone, it would only make it worse!" he shouted.

"That's the point!" She yelled, "he had done things more on his own than with someone's company, so I must!" she got out of her brother's clasp and ran off… in the rain…

With Reginald outside, in the soaking rain, he has so many questions tormenting his mind, unable to think. _'Why,'_ he thought, '_why does she remind me of Rio and my parents so much?'_

"Boy," said a mysterious figure. "You're tormented by that girl, aren't you?" It sounded like a female's voice, when she appeared in the light, she has a cloak that covered most of her body, but her eyes. A crystal blue.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted, "and so what if that's true, big deal!"

"So," she started, "do want to know why you trusted her so easily?"

**Dun… Dun… DUUUUUUUUUNN! Stay in tune for this epic adventure! **


	3. Chapter 3 Fortune Telling and Tear Rain

**In this chapter, Shark found that he encountered someone that knows of Ayeme, but who is this person, and what does she wants?**

**Sorry Yugioh Zexal fans, I was sick and had a cold so I couldn't write/type my story. **

**So here we go, on to chapter 3! Please R&R for this story! Thanks!**

"So," she spoke, "do want to know why you trusted that girl… the one with the brown hair so easily… who was it… oh yes, Ayeme."

"_What does she knows of Ayeme, _"So what," Reginald shouted, "and how do you know who she is!" She just stared at him, with her crystal blue eyes.

"I cannot say," she answered, "because I only have information I have to tell you about her, not me."

Shark was getting ticked off. Whatever she's saying, it has nothing to do with him, but on the other hand; he wants to learn more about Ayeme and anything that might get him back home… but if he never returns here again, will he ever see Ayeme again? "Yeah, how about you stop yapping over there and get something else that might interest me?" He argued, stubbornly.

"What about her dead parent?" _What!?_ "She was the one who caused their deaths because she thought they were a threat," the cloaked girl answered. Somehow, it felt eerie, cold as if this town was a ghost town, but he thought, _'This woman is probable working for the Barians, that has to be the reason!.'_

"And what do you know," the midnight purple haired boy yelled, "about her parents, and about her?" He was also confused, is it suppose to be a secret?

'Huh…' that's when a strong energy wave from her senses. She covered her diamond reflected eyes to look around. 'Ayeme's here, she has to know of her abilities as well as he does, so I have to stall him for a moment. If I'm correct, she won't take it so easily, but since he's here, everything will be alright. I have to stall until she gets here. There's one question though… is she the true protector of all time, space and dimension's, if not, the whole space-time continues will be permanently be destroyed,' she thought in fear. 'But I studied all of my life to get this far, so I can't give up hope, like they say if every… universe.'

"I know tons boy," she replied, "but there's a detail that I need to inform you, but know this," A pause like Kenny's.

***Flashback***

"Also," Kenny started, "there are many more secrets inside of Ayeme as we speak and developing them as we speak, and as time progresses."

"Yeah," he asked, "what will happen to her when she has all of her powers?

"… It doesn't matter… but you have to protect my little sister as long as time is still among us. That we do."That's when he knew that Kenny knows more about her 'powers' than he speak of.

***Flashback ends***

'_Why are these people keeping secrets from me… especially her_?' He thought, '_the only person that is an honest girl … why does people want to deceive others… she's the only person I trust… she's the only…the only one I can…_' *Thump* '_was… was that my… my h-heart?_'

"The only person who you can trust is her because she killed her parents," she interrupted his thoughts. She was closing in… he couldn't… move for some reason.

"Gggggggrrrrrrr….." He growled, and then came a conclusion to him, "SO WERE YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KIDNAP AYEME?" Nothing, "ANSWER ME, HOW DID YOU SURVIVED?!"

"You think I tried kidnapping her?" she questioned. "You must be mistaken, for the kidnapper was a male for I am female."

A bunch of emotion was raging inside of him… he can't… "Then who do you think I am!" The thunder exploding noise boomed out of the ghetto, making everything feel uncertain.

***With Ayeme's Point of View***

"Reginald!" I called, "Reginald, where are you? REEEEGGIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAALLD!" I am really worried about him. When he disappeared, he looked scared and confused, but he does everything by himself… like me…BUT I can't let that defy me! I have to see if he's okay, no matter what!

_***BOOM* **_"AAAAAHHHH!" Man… I dislike thunder, but I can't leave him out there! Where is he? Why does he always do things all by himself?

Like my mother said, no matter how independent you are, or no matter if you are a… '_Lone wolf,_' or a _'loan shark'_ even they need someone to see them, _'Mother.'_

WAIT! He's been alone for almost his whole entire life! How could I just stand here, and think about my past and crying about it? The past is in the past, I will not let that distract me from my search! They'll still be in my heart, but Reginald might be endangered, if he was able to get to this world… then what else could be here? The Barians, and… Vector! "REGINALD!" He'll also get a cold in this pouring rain, so I have to find him!

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KIDNAP AYEME?" Hm, was that Reginald? "ANSWER ME!" It came from over there, near by the garden!

"You think that I tried to kidnap her," Who is he talking to? I looked and saw he was with someone with a cloak, you can barely see head to feet. Who exactly is this guy… or girl… or, Who ever this person is!

"Then who," he yelled with anger, "are you?" So, why is he so mad at that person, does that guy said something that upset Reginald? I was looking around to see if there's any hiding spots, a tree! I rushed behind it and listened closely.

"I am a fortune teller." What!? But how could that be?! It's rare to see an actual fortune teller, she's probable a fake! But I should listen since someone is trying to get in his mind… or maybe mine.

***Shark's POV***

Man! This girl is pulling my chains! What does she know of Ayeme? I'm just going to ignore her, and probable going to leave.

"Look, there isn't much time so please, let me explain," what is she so desperate about? There is no way I'm going to listen to her! "What about your parents… your dead parents?" WHAT!? "Good, I got your attention." Hope she get things over with then. "Ayeme has powers of time, space, and all of dimensions." Huh? "If I am not right… how DID you get into this dimension, where you are nothing but a TV character?"

"What the heck are you saying!?" Geez, she thinks that I'm some nobody, some fortune teller. I don't care if I am one!

"I don't think you're some nobody, it's you who thinks you're just some puppet to a show." What!? Did she read my mind?! "Yes, I did. And not only that, I feel your emotions. When you thought of that girl, your heart-"

"How did you know I was thinking of her?" I asked. How could that woman have known that I was thinking of Ayeme? This doesn't make any sense.

"Please Reginald, let me explain myself why I came here, and why she has these powers." She nagged on, if there 'is' an explanation why I'm here, these acts better be true.

"Alright… start explaining why I' here." I guess I have no choice.

"One more thing," Great… "Ayeme, I know you're here!"

She's kiddin-… WHAT! She's actually here!? JUST MY LUCKY DAY! WHY WOULD SHE BE HERE FROM THE START?

***Ayeme's point of view***

Uh… oh… Man! I am so in big dog poop! How could she have found me so easily! *Sigh*… guess she is a fortune teller, but why would one talk to me… maybe it's that time she said I have powers of all dimension?

"Yes, Ayeme, it is." She answered… HOLY MOLIES! DID SHE REALLY READ MY MIND! "I wanted to speak with you since that incident with your parents… and yes I did read your mind."

H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how d-did, never mind. I have to straighten up, "SO what about my parents." That was a perfect so. Hope that she knows that was an accident.

"You were the one that killed your parents." What!? W-why… why would I- "I'm sorry about that, but it wasn't really you." Then… why would I do such a thing? "That's because as the space, time and dimension protector has to destroy anything that gets in the way, unless they're useful to you. Also, when Shark came into this dimension, you summoned the powers of the ones he loved and cared so much about. That's why he trusted you so easily."

"Ayeme, is this true?" Reginald! I guess he's losing hope on me… I knew that he will go away… like my life… one day I have 'friends' and the next day, they don't know that I exist… WELL I DON'T CARE! I have to protect him… but I have only one way… please forgive Reginald… It's for your own good that you forget about me and to hate me… It's the only way…

"Ayeme… please answer me… is what she saying is the truth… please… ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Why would he even care about me… anyways… as soon as he hates me… he'll be safe and get back to his dimension. I don't know how I knew that, but I'm going to try and keep him far away from me at any cost.

***Shark's point of view***

Why isn't she answering my questions… huh? Tears, why is she crying? "Is everything alright?"

"I don't need your pity!" W-what has gotten into her?

"Ayeme, what's the matter?"

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Why would she be demanding this, she's… "JUST GET AWY FROM ME YOUR M-MONSTER!" She looked at me… her eyes looked so sad… so disappointed, why?

**No one's point of view**

'I knew it… he didn't trust me for who I am… I only… I only u-used him," whimpering in sadness, her heart was broken into a million pieces, tears were stinging her eyes. Ayeme still needs to get away from him, not that she hates him, only to protect him… no matter what.

On the other hand, Shark was really worried about her. He didn't think about it till now, but she used him. But why does he not hate her, why doesn't he just smack talk her, or just say 'I hate you?' The only feelings he had for her is symphony, pity, and compassion for her, but he doesn't understand just why… why can't he hate her like all his enemies? Is it because she's a girl, or is it because it's her powers of summoning his love ones?

"Ayeme… please tell me… why did you brought-" Then he remembered what Kenny and Ayeme said, _'People say I' an annoying, a degrading girl. I'm always independent person, so don't worry about me I can make it, I'm just confident to make new friends…' 'Ayeme's lonely… ever since we came here, she was picked on and made fun of… now that you're here, she'll probable be happier!' _Why didn't he realize that before?! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? "Ayeme," trying another approach to the subject, "why are you getting picked on… please tell me."

"Why… WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE! YOU DON'T LIKE ME FOR WHO I AM! JUST LEAVE, YOU DISGRACEFUL, UNFORGIVING PERSON THAT IS CALLED A HUMAN BEING!" *SMACK* She left, out in the cold, wet rain. Reginald was petrified of what happened. Tears dripped out of his eyes. He felt his heart breaking; he didn't know what to do now… What can he do?

Ayeme was running fast as can be right now, trying to get away from him. She feels pain in her heart, and wonders why. She has been ditched by many people for the rest of her life, and it was her duty as a guardian of all space, dimensions, and time to kill her own parents, but why now, why is she feel this pain in her chest… her only wish is get away from all of it… right now… and the brown haired girl doesn't know where to start on her job as guardian. She has to figure out by herself… like she did in the past. There's no turning back. _'Okay… just dry your tears and let go of the past… it will only block your way, especially with innocent people close to you.'_

"Reginald," he turned around then suddenly got kicked by the fortune teller!

'_I have to find her!'_ Was the only thought in Reginald's mind, to find Ayeme. Why was he so selfish to only think about himself than her, to Ayeme? Why?!

***Flashback***

"Why have you just let her leave like that, why you didn't stop her when you got the freaking chance to do so…? WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" The fortune teller was mad for some reason, but it was really obvious why he let her leave.

"Isn't it simple," he stated, "I let her leave because she doesn't want me here, so why should I bother her, she hates me."

Growling, she needs to make him realize that it will Ayeme suffer more if he doesn't go to her! "LISTEN… Ayeme has been ignored far too long! What she really wants is for someone to get her out of the suffering of her heart! Start thinking for yourself and think about other people for once! A person is a person… no matter who they are!"

"But don't you understand that she doesn't need me, she has friends of her own. That really cares for her. I'm just going to get in the way." He explained. He felt so torn apart that she doesn't need him, and all he ever do is screw things up… nothing more… nothing less.

"You think that," she started, "You think that she doesn't need you, but you're wrong. The only thing they think about is making her an actual girl because of that incident with Ayeme's parents, but she just want to be herself without any lecturing about her personality. You were the only one that gave her the chance of the lifetime. She wasn't afraid of being herself around you while she has to be mysterious, or getting bullied by the people Ayeme 'hangs out.' She needs you, and you need her… so go, go find her!"

Shark hesitated for a moment, then nodded, "thanks…" That's all he said before running off to find her. Before he continued, he looked back to give her one last glance, but she's gone. He didn't wait for anything, he just ran for it, continued to search for the girl he… he… likes…

'One last request,' he heard, 'she just wants to see if you can follow. All she wants is to have a friend that will never abandon her, her lust for someone to love her is overwhelming you two were an able to feel guilt because you two have the same loneliness, the same sadness of losing your parents… please… find her," He turned away and ran, looking for her… the one he cared about, the one he trusts so much… and the… the one he… he… likes…

***Flashback ends***

"Ayeme," He called, searching all over for her. There was a thought in his mind, "Why did she have to so secretive… she could just ask me for help… so why couldn't she just say something?"

He searched all over the town, but there's no trace of her. "Where in the world could she be in this freaking town…? AYEME!" He cried out to her, hoping that it might work just like his sister was endangered because Stanley… where in Shark Drake Viess's name is that stupid girl?! Then, out of a miracle, three girls from this town were walking with umbrellas over their heads.

"Man, why does my mom have to make me do all his grocery shopping anyways, she's such a lay person I bet she can't even get off the couch. I mean, rain is filthy and disgusting that it's not good for your completion," the girl in the middle complained while the others laughed… in Reginald's mind 'like a drama queen.' She has emerald shade eyes, silvery-blonde hair and 'perfect,' flawless pale skin.

"Well my dad told me to pick up his package at the mailing store," the one on the right of the blonde said. She had brown eyes, black hair that covers her left eye, and nicely tanned skin.

But something really caught his attention; it was the girl on the left of the blonde. He never met her or anything, '_so_ _why in the world do I recognize that girl,' _hethought. Then it hit him, he remembers seeing a picture of her in Ayeme's room and they seem like they were friends. She has brown hair, baby blue eyes and normal looking skin. "Well I spend most of my life in the country, that's even worse than all f that."

They all laughed like snobs, but he has no time to listen anymore. He needs to know where Ayeme is. "Hey," he called out, "do you know-"

"Oh my! A cute boy, lucky me," the middle girl interrupted. All of a sudden, her arms were around his. "Hey, what's your name, do you live anywhere, and can I have your cell phone number?"

"Alyssa! That's no fair taking him," the brunette whined.

"Damn it, at least give us the chance to be with him," the tan girl begged.

"Sorry girls, but you snooze, you lose. Anyways, get your own boyfriend," Alyssa sashayed.

"Look," he pulled away from her, "do you know Ayeme, and if you do, can you please tell me where she is?"

They were all in shock, but soon turned into laughter, "Are you kidding me," Alyssa laughed, "You're looking for that girl, why? She's a complete dumbass and thinks that all things have spirits. She practically talks to herself." But inside of him seems to heat up, fast. (Strike one)

"Yeah, she thinks that shitty card game called Yugioh is the best thing ever!"

"Good one, Megan," Alyssa looked at the black haired girl. "What the fuck does she thinks about that Reginald Kastle character, looks like she has a crush on that dude… if… that is a guy, I bet Ayeme's a lesbian." (Strike two)

"She also believes that she can feel other people's emotion, that's the most smartass thing I ever heard! Like, that's so impossible." (Strike three) They all just laughed at the other's comment, saying all those horrible comments about Ayeme.

Something… no… this was making mad with hatred, he's angrier than… than… when Vertex sent his sister to a comma. "LISTEN!" He screamed from the top of his lungs. "WHAT IF AYEME'S RIGHT, WHAT IF SHE COULD FEEL OTHER PEOPLE'S EMOTIONS, WHAT IF EVERYTHING DOES HAVE SPIRITS, WHAT I ALSO WNJOY YUGIOH LIKE HER AND WHAT IF I LIKE HER! HOW ABOUT BE IN HER PLACE AND SEE HOW YOU'LL LIKE TO BE HER?" He never yelled like this, he's so angry at those girls that he wants to throw each one into the depths of Barian World. He was so frustrated, not only to them, but to Ayeme that she could be perfectly fine that those type of people like them would make fun of her.

Alyssa just has this dumb gap in her visage from the awe-struck of what he said about Ayeme being right. She just shrugged that face off of her and answered, "Well then, don't waste your time on that bitch. She's doesn't deserve a guy like you unlike me. C'mon, I know you like me," Alyssa was about to grab Shark's hand but brushed her away.

"I'm serious; I'm not having fun with this stupid, degrading things about her, just tell me where she is," he shouted in his evil, bully Shark tone.

Alyssa finally got mad at him, like, who backs out on her?! She's practically beautiful and yet he 'IS' the one to let her down. That's not how she rolls.*SMACK* "Learn your place! No one, I mean no one let e down."

"If you want to find her, she's at that old abandon church that's about three blocks to the north," the brunette answered.

"KARLY!" the two shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU ANSWER HIS HELL OF A QUESTION FOR?" Alyssa screamed.

"Thanks, but one more question… to… uh, Karly, right?" He asked. The brunette nodded in a calm look in her eyes. "Why did I saw a picture of you and Ayeme when you two were young, weren't you friends, and why all of sudden you hate her?"

"… too many questions for my comfort, but I'll tell this," she replied, "She was the one who betrayed our friendship and ruined my life because of strange and childish magic trick."

"Fine, have it your way then." He took off, where to Karly said where Ayeme could be.

A few minutes later, he was at the old church. He only saw a creek on the door, seeing how Ayeme got in. "Ayeme," Reginald called, "are you there?" He soon heard whimpering and a wet path from the rain. Shark walked pass some chairs to find that it came from the alter. "ya there Ayeme.?" He saw her shivering, not from the cold, but from fear… why? She looked up at him, trying to hold his tears.

"R-Regi-" _***BOOM!***_ "AHH!" She ducked her head again… so that's it. He took off his purple jacket and wrapped around her. Shark then pulled her closer to him, trying to help Ayeme seek comfort.

"It's alright… I'm here…" He then felt tears forming in his eyes, but ignored them, "… I… I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry for jus leaving like this… How in the-"

"I forgive you," she cut him off, "Just promise me to never leave my side."

"… I would never dream of it."

**That's all for this story, but next time, on this great adventure, a new character will be coming. See ya by then.**

"Ayeme," Both boys complained, "Did you really have to make us play that game," the purple haired male whined, "that… Wi-Fi Princess."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, it's not Wi-Fi Princess, it's," But when L*** got knocked by a Bulb***, s he's not in the game, he's… RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!


End file.
